


Celestial Beauty Guardian

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magical Girls, Mostly Dialogue, This is super self-indulgent, You can pry my headcanon that Haru loves magical girls out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Haru invites Akira to watch her old favorite show from her childhood.





	Celestial Beauty Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP for a long ass time and I just decided that this was as good as it's gonna be and I needed to finish this.
> 
> Hopefully ya'll enjoy it. :)

Akira looked over the cover of the DVD box as Haru was setting everything up. At the center was a girl standing in a dramatic (and kind of familiar) pose. The clothes she wore reminded Akira a bit of Haru as Noir. Behind her was a man with slicked back hair wearing a black and red suit. A devilish smirk on his face. On the top was the title, _Celestial Beauty Guardian_.

When Haru invited him to watch something with her at her home, Akira was more than happy to accept. All she said about what they were watching was that it was something very nostalgic for her and that it was going to be a little silly and cheesy.

But after everything the group went through in the past few weeks, Akira figured he needed "silly and cheesy."

"All set!"

Haru stood up and joined Akira on the couch, "Thank you for coming over. I... I really wanted to share this with you."

Akira smiled, "This was one of your inspirations wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Back when you first joined the team, you mentioned being inspired by female heroes. That you were trying to be a heroine of justice."

Haru let out a small laugh, "Well... there were other heroes I loved. But Celestial Beauty Guardian is something special for me... so I suppose you could say she was my biggest inspiration."

Without another word, Akira picked up the remote from the coffee table.

"Shall we get started then?"

 

* * *

  
Haru was not kidding about the silliness and cheesiness. This was obviously a show made over a decade ago and meant for a younger audience. But Haru was enjoying it and Akira was having fun too. Although he couldn't resist making a few jokes here and there, earning some (not entirely serious) glares from his girlfriend.

_"I... I am... I am a fighter for all that is good in this world! I am the Celestial Beauty Guardian!"_

As the young woman on the screen struck the same pose from the DVD cover, it finally occurred to Akira where he had seen it before.

"Heh, you're weren't kidding about her being your biggest inspiration... Beauty Thief."

Haru blushed slightly at recalling her and Akira's first meeting in the Metaverse. He chuckled as he pulled her closer.

The two continued watching as Beauty Guardian faced off against the monster. 

_Eventually the monster gained the upper hand and threw the heroine into a wall._

_"N-No, I can't... I can't lose."_

_The monster laughed and raised their clawed hand but was struck by a bolt of magic._

_"WHO!?"_

_"What crude manners. This simply isn't gentlemanly."_

_Before the heroine was a man in a red and black suit. He took her hand in his and lifted her up._

_"Are you alright ma chérie?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_A charming smirk graces his face as he takes her hand to his lips and kisses it._

_"You may call me, Kamenshinshi."_

 

* * *

  
After a few episodes, Akira couldn't help but notice just how excited Haru got whenever Kamenshinshi appeared on screen. Even when it just a scene of him reminiscing about "his Empress," Haru seemed to be a lot more attentive.

It was during one such scene when Akira decided to ask.

"I guess Kamenshinshi is your favorite character huh?"

Haru's attention snapped to her boyfriend.

"W-what gave you that idea?"

"You're practically on the edge of your seat every time he shows up."

"He's... not my absolute favorite... but I do love the character..."

She blushes a little before continuing "...And to be honest, I... kind of had a crush on him when I first watched the show."

Akira let out a loud laugh and Haru gave him a playful shove.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought it was cute. If it makes you feel better, I had a crush on Feather Cockatoo as a kid. Now you know my deepest darkest secret."

Haru giggled and said with a wink, "I'll be sure to remember that."

 

* * *

 

_"But why!? Why do you act like we're on opposite sides!? Why can't we fight together!?"_

_"I do not consider you an enemy, ma chérie. You are in fact a valuable ally. But I cannot be distracted from my mission. I have waited far too long for my Empress' return."_

"But Beauty Guardian is the Empress."

"They don't know that yet." Haru said in response

"But it was obviously her silhouette in the flashback."

"It's supposed to be a twist."

"A very obvious one and it's frustrating. And I think he knows who she really is considering he keeps calling her "ma chérie" even though he's supposed to be in love with the Empress!"

"Akira-kun, I think you're taking this a little too seriously."

Akira was about to say something in response but instead sighed.

"Yeah you're right."

He can't believe that he got so worked up over a decade old show for middle schoolers.

Haru simply smiles, "Look at it this way, it just means you're getting into it."

 

* * *

  
The twist was finally revealed several episodes later, with Beauty Guardian discovering her true identity as she holds a dying Kamenshinshi in her arms.

_"Y-you're as beautiful as the day I first saw you, ma chérie... my-my Empress."_

_He raised a gloved hand to wipe away his love's tears._

_"Please no! We finally found each other! I can't lose you again, my noble knight!"_

Akira heard sniffling next to him and turned to see Haru on the verge of tears.

"Haru are you alright?" he asked with concern

"Y-yeah. You know, I've seen this scene a dozen times over the years and it still gets to me."

  
He watches as Haru tries to wipe away her tears and then a idea comes to him. Akira puts on his most charming smile as he places his hand on Haru's chin and turns her to look at him.

"Do not cry, ma chérie. I'm right here by your side."

"A-Akira-kun?"

The smile becomes a smirk, "Akira? Have you forgotten me already my Empress?"

It then occurs Haru what is happening and she smiles back as she pulls her boyfriend closer.

"Of course not. I'd never forget you, my noble knight."

The two giggle as they collapse onto the couch and kiss while the show continues to play in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and scream with me about P5 on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also join my AkiraxHaru Discord server over here: https://discordapp.com/invite/Bj8rX5r


End file.
